This invention relates generally to rollable, article carriers or the like and more particularly to a rollable cart, as well as an improved shelf arrangement therefor for supporting a plurality of articles.
It is well known to provide a rollable cart for supporting a plurality of articles therein. However, features of the present invention include a simplified placement of the shelves and ease of assembly, as well as low cost of manufacture, which are not disclosed in the prior art. The rollable cart comprising the present invention may be shipped in a knocked-down condition rather than in a partially or fully assembled conditions as required in the prior art.